For the Love of Chinese Takeout!
by jellyjo2014
Summary: \Bella finds a chatroom out of boredom and starts an online friendship with this guy called pianoman. He wants to meet her but she's afraid he'll freak when he knows her secret. Eddie has a secret himself. Can he keep it?-kinda OOC;cannon pairings;R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. The email addresses, chat room names, and anything else are fake also. This is strictly fiction…hence the fiction in fanfiction.**

**A/N: Haha! By the way, I was listening to the best of Beethoven while writing this – mainly Ode to Joy and Fur Elise.**

Chapter 1: Chinese Takeout and Baby Clothes (BPOV)

I am bored. No, that is an understatement. I am to the point of death. Please, God! Give me something to do! Take my word for it, sitting in a hospital room for the past three days has been hell on earth. I mean, couldn't they just give me the treatment and send me home? It's not like I haven't been dealing with leukemia since I was fourteen. And that was nine years ago, for crying out loud!

Just as I thought that, I heard a familiar beep coming from my iphone signaling me to an email. Happy to have something to do, I snatched up my phone from the little bedside table and checked my email. It was from my best friend Alice. It read:

_Hey Bells!_

_I know you're bored so I thought I'd send this to you. It's a link to a chat room thingy that Jasper found last night when he was messing around on the computer. I went to it and there's like everyone from everywhere there. Check it out!_

_Love ya!_

_Ali_

_P.S. My screen name is pixie101 and Jazz's is psycho360._

I closed my email and opened up the Internet. I copy and pasted the link into the address box at the top and waited for the page to load. Once it did I registered on the site. I uploaded a picture of me for my profile – one of me before the chemo took my hair away and I had to start wearing wigs. Then, I created my screen name.

What should it be? It has to be something that kind of hints to something about me. Like Alice's is _pixie101_ because she's only 4'8" but is one of the most outgoing people you could ever meet. And Jasper's, Ali's hubby, is _psycho360_ because he has a doctorates degree in psychology. Mine has to be something special.

I thought about it for a moment and then typed _klutz913 _into the little box. It fit me because I am the clumsiest person I have ever met – and I don't try to be! It just happens! – and _913_ is my birthday.

I submitted my screen name and entered the chat room.

**klutz913 has entered the chat room**

I realized this was an open chat room where everyone could see your posts. But there was also a private chat as an option.

**tootsie123: hi all!! :P wats happinin?!!**

Oh dear God! Just from that one post alone I can already tell I don't like this tootsie123.

**newbie: hi toots. not much is goin on here. how bout u?**

These two continued to blab on about nothing. They were obviously flirting and it was kind of sickening. Then someone sent me a private chat request. I accepted it.

_**Private Chat **_

**pianoman: Hello.**

**klutz913: Hi. How are you?**

**pianoman: I'm fine. But I'm getting tired of these other two kids in here. lol**

**klutz913: Yeah, I know what you mean…wait, are you a kid?**

**pianoman: lol no, I'm 23. How about you?**

**klutz913: lol I'm 23, too.**

**pianoman: Cool. So where are you from?...if you don't mind me asking.**

**klutz913: I'm from Chicago. What about you?**

**pianoman: lol really? I'm from Chicago, too.**

**klutz913: Wow! What a coincidence.**

**pianoman: Yeah, it is.**

This pianoman and I continued to talk for a little while longer. I found out he's lived in Chicago his whole life, like me. He mentioned he works for an advertising company. When he asked what I did I just told him I used to work for a newspaper as a journalist. What I didn't mention is that I had to quit when my leukemia became too much of a hassle and I would miss lots of work. I didn't mention my leukemia at all because I didn't want sympathy points from him. I get that from enough people as it is.

Eventually he said he had to go. Before we said goodbye, he sent me a buddy request. I accepted it with a smile.

I didn't realize it was already four in the afternoon. Alice would be here any minute. She always drops by after her shift. She's a nurse in the maternity ward. I think she only got that job so she could dress the little babies in their outfits. Alice is a sucker for designer clothes.

Right on cue, I heard Alice open the door to my room. She walked in carrying a bag.

"Chinese takeout, anyone?" She waved the bag in the air.

"Oh, Alice. Only you knows that they way to my heart is through an eggroll." I batted my eyelashes. We both laughed.

After we situated ourselves on my bed, each with a box of rice, some sesame chicken, and an eggroll, we began to chat.

"So, did you check out that chat room link I sent you?" Alice asked as she tried to figure out how to use her chopsticks.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. Me and this guy called pianoman chatted for a while." I didn't mention that we chatted for over three hours.

"What did you talk about?" Alice was just waiting for gossip.

"Nothing really. He's 23, from Chicago and works for an advertising firm and his favorite color is brown." I chuckled. "There's not much else." Actually, there was lots else but I didn't want to seem like I knew a whole lot about this guy.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"What?" I said.

"We're in Chicago! And he's from Chicago!" She was bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, so?" I was confused. But if I knew Alice, and I did, there was something crazy coming up next.

"You could do that whole blind-date thing!"

"No! I mean, I've only talked to him one time. And who's to say he's not married or some shit?" I asked as I stuffed my mouth with rice.

"Yeah, because a 23 year old guy who's married spends all his time in a chat room instead of banging his wife." She rolled her eyes like it was obvious that he wasn't married.

"Alice, not everyone has the perfect marriage like you and Jasper do." I laughed.

She pouted. "Well, I guess you'll just have to ask this guy if he's single."

"I can't just bring up the topic of relationships. That's kind of stalkerish, Ali."

She threw away her Chinese takeout trash and crossed her arms. "Fine. Tomorrow, I'm coming up here since it's my day off. We'll go back to that chat room as ask him."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I doubt he'll be online anyway." But I secretly hoped he would be.

**If you like it review. If you don't…well, let's just say the evil wombats are hungry. Haha! Kidding…maybe.**

**Review it!!...please?**

**~Kelli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. The email addresses, chat room names, and anything else are fake also. This is strictly fiction…hence the fiction in fanfiction.**

**A/N: So, I didn't think I'd update but I got 2 reviews (hint, hint I'd like more please!). This chappie is in Eddie's point of view. Enjoy! P.S. Ima go get me some Chinese foodies!**

Chapter 2: Facinelli's

Today was like every other. I woke up at 6am, took a shower, got ready for work, got in my car, stopped at LeFerve Cafe for a quick coffee and bagle breakfast, and then on to my work day.

Only one problem with that. Tanya.

My phone beeped and I fished it out of the pocket of my Borelli suit. I had a message from her.

**hi eddi! cant wait 2 c u 2nite! -T**

Tanya was so annoying - and the name's not "eddi". It's Edward. Say it with me, Ed-ward. She spoke and texted like a teenager. I mean, "how anoyin iz it when ppl tlk lik this al the tyme!" Half the time I can't even understand what she's saying. The only reason I was dating her was because she was my boss's niece and he was hinting, not so stubly, that if I started going out with her, my career would improve. It may sound immoral but I didn't plan to stay at Volturi Advertising for very long, therefore not staying with Tanya. I wanted to venture into the medical field.

I texted back: **Hi. I'll meet you at Facinelli's after work, ok? -E**

Facinelli's was one of my favorite Italian restaraunts. It was also founded by my older brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie.

**sure thing suga bear! -T**

I literally groaned.

The work day went as planned. By lunch time I had finished up all the paperwork I had left on a big name advertisment file. I hope I would be getting paid big bucks for that one. Daddy needs a new pair of shoes!

I sat down in the cafeteria of the work building to eat lunch. I usually ate alone because I was...well, a loner. It's not that I didn't mind being around people - I mean, I loved chatting with strangers. It's just the ones around here weren't my kind of people.

I pulled my laptop from it's case and started it up. While it booted I opened up the paper clad sandwich that I bought at the cafe.

I logged on to a chatroom I found while boredom searching on the Internet one day.

**pianoman has entered the chat room**

I saw that there were a few people in this chat room. Someone named tootsie123 was flirting with a guy named newbie. They were obviously teens. Someone with the name of klutz913. The name sounded interesting so I sent a private chat request. I usually chatted with anyone in these chatrooms for some form of entertainment and you could usually find some pretty interesting people to talk to.

**_klutz913 has accepted your private chat invitation._**

**_Private Chat_**

This person, who I learned was a woman, and I chatted for a little while. I was surprised to find out that we were both lived in Chicago. She seemed nice. We finally said our goodbyes when I realized it was already 4pm and my reservations at Facinelli's was at 5. For some reason, I wanted to chat with this stranger more. Maybe I'd see her tomorrow...

"Hey, Eddie-poo!" I heard Tanya's nasally voice call as soon as I stepped into the lobby of the restaraunt. She was all dolled up, or whored up is more like it, for our 'date'. She was wearing a tight fitting pink dress that dipped _way_ too low with silver death traps on her feet. I bet there was so much hairspray on her head that if you lit a match she'd blow up. But it already looked like a Crayola crayon box exploded on her face because of her makeup.

But, I couldn't complain...well I could but I didn't. The sex was good...as long as I didn't pay attention to all the awkward names she called me during. _"Oh, you're the hurricane!", "Sex demon!", _blah, blah, blah. Eww!

"Tanya, please don't call me Eddie-poo." I complained. I turned to the maitra de. "Reservation under the name Cullen."

The maitra de looked through his book. "Ah-ha! Here we are. Table for two. Right this way."

We followed him through the thoroughly decorated restaraunt to our table. We were seated, given menus, and our drink orders were taken. Since I had to drive, I ordered a soda. Tanya, of course ordered a scoth on the rocks. For someone who cared so much about what they looked like, she drank like a middleaged Irish man.

Our waiter returned with our drinks. "Have you and the lady decided on an entre for this evening?"

"I would like the Rosellini pasta and potatoes au gratin, please." I said. I handed him the menu.

"Hmm..."Tanya said as she carefully looked over the menu. _Here we go..._ "How many calaries is in the Classic Ceaser Salad?"

"Oh, um...let me check." The waiter said before scurrying off to the kitchen.

I rested my elbows on top of the table and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Tanya, you do this everytime we come here. You already know that the ceaser salad has 112 calories."

She shrugged her shoulders and pulled a makeup compact from her purse. "You never know. They might've changed their recipe."

It was 8pm before we finally got out of there. I was ready to go home. I quickly drove Tanya to her apartment. She tried seducing me into sleeping with her but I refused and made up some excuse of having paperwork to do at home.

Once I was in my own apartment I changed out of my suit and into a comfy pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. As soon as I sat down on the couch my trust German Sheperd, Jake, hoped up to sit next to me. I scratched between his ears and he laid down. This is where I felt comfy. But if only I had a woman to share my apartment with...

The next day as normal. At lunch I, once again, logged on to that chat room hoping she'd be there. She wasn't but I did get a private chat request from someone named pixie101. _Ah, what the heck. I might as well chat with someone._

_**Private Chat**_

**pixie101: hiya pianoman! **

**pianoman: Hello pixie. How are you today?**

**pixie101: im great! im actually sittin here with a friend of mine that chatted with u yesterday.**

Hmm...could it be?

**pianoman: Is that so? What's their screen name?**

**pixie101: klutz913**

**pianoman: yes, we did chat yesterday. How is she?**

**pixie101: im gonna log off and she's gonna log on to tell u herself lol!**

**pianoman: alright then.**

**pixie101 has gone offline.**

I wiated for this mystery girl to log on. Finall she did and I sent her a private chat request. She accepted.

_**Private Chat**_

**klutz913: Hi. How are you today?**

**pianoman: I'm fine. You?**

**klutz913: I'm fine too. So...what's your real name? If you don't mind me asking.**

**pianoman: It's okay. My name is Edward Cullen. I trust you aren't a stalker. lol jk**

**klutz913: No, I am definatly not a stalker lol. My name is Bella Swan by the way.**

Mm...Bella Swan. Such a pretty name. I had to ask...

**pianoman: Excuse me, Miss Swan but do you have a boyfriend? I'd hate for him to think that I am flirting with you. lol**

**klutz913: No, I am single at the moment. lol How about you?**

Eh, it's not like I'm ever going to meet this woman. Why tell her about a girl that I'm not planning on dating anymore within the next couple months?

**pianoman: Yep, single as a $1 bill. **

**klutz913: lol I was just thinking that.**

Bella and I continued to chat for a little while. Her friend, who's name I learned was Alice, kept putting her two-cents in every now and then when Bella and I would get into a subject about something she found boring. I didn't mind though. Alice was kind of interesting too. But not in the same way as Bella...

**pianoman: I'm sorry Miss Bella, but I have to get going. Would you care to chat tomorrow?**

**klutz913: I'd love to. Goodbye Edward.**

**pianoman: Goodbye Bella...and Alice. :)**

* * *

**Okay...so...Good? Bad? Please Review! I'm accepting any and all suggestions!**

**P.S. A little trivia fact for you. Bella Swan's birthday in the real Twilight books is one day before mine. And there's some other book character in another series that has a birthday the day after mine...I just can't remember though. Oh well!**

**~*~Review~*~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. The email addresses, chat room names, and anything else are fake also. This is strictly fiction…hence the fiction in fanfiction.**

**A/N: Hello again! :) I'm kinda having fun with this story...lol**

Chapter 3:

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey." I heard Alice say into my ear.

I groaned. "What?"

"I talked to your doctor and they said you get to go home today!"

I sat up and smiled. "Yay! I can't wait to be back in my own home!"

"Well..." Alice said stepping away from my bed and leaning against the far wall.

I looked at her cautiously. "What is it, Ali?"

"The doctor did say that you need supervision because, quote," She even made little quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "you don't always remember to take your meds which landed you in here in the first place."

I chuckled not understanding the problem. "So? I'll remember to take my meds. Piece of cake!"

"Well..." Alice said again.

"Well..." I mocked. "You've said that already. Just spit it out!" As you can probably tell I'm not a paitent person.

"Theyinkooshmoveinwifsumne." She mumbled.

I shook my head. "Come again?"

Alice sighen and flopped down on the end of my hospital bed. "They think you should move in with someone, namely me."

"What? Why?" I was confused. Why in the hell would I need to move in with someone?

"It's in your best interest if you're not alone while you're batteling the lukemia. You had your mom and dad before...but, you know." I knew what she was talking about. My parents had died in a car crash about a year ago. They were the ones who'd make sure I was taking my meds (yeah, pretty sad when a 20-something year old woman can't even remember to take her meds) and the ones who'd occumpany me to the doctors office when my "disease" would act up again. They were the ones to comfort me when I thought my whole life was over when they said the cancer cells were spreading. I missed them so much it hurt.

"Yeah, I know." I said as I shook my head to get rid of the sad thoughts. I was a happy person who was in no way shape or form going to let something as simple as lukemia keep me down.

"You can sell your place and move in with Jazz and me. We have the extra room and everything. Plus, it's closer to the hospital so you won't have to drive to hell and back just to get here."

I huffed. "Fine. But I still get to do my own stuff. None of this taking care of me shit. You know I hate that."

Alice beamed and saluted. "Scouts honor."

Three and a half hours later, I had all my clothes, wigs, medications, etc. packed from my other house and was headed to Alice and Jasper's. We'd get my furniture and other shit during the weekend. I was leaving my cute townhouse in the suburbs of Chicago to live in a two-bedroom apartment with my best friend and her hubby in the middle of the West River area. I felt a little shoved around but I knew that the doctors and Alice were just doing what they thought was best. Besides, it was getting lonely in that house all by myself. Alice is the only real friend I have and along with her comes Jasper who is like a brother to me. I wouldn't choose anyone else to live with. Who knows, maybe this could be fun...

Alice and I finally got to their home. Jasper, being the gentlement that he is, was waiting outside in the parking lot of the apartment building to help with bags. He was handsome with his curly blonde hair and muscular body and deep southern drawl. "Howdy there, ladies." He said with a smile as he pulled two of my four bags from the trunk of Alice's Audi Coupe - pink, might I add.

"Hi yourself, mister." I hugged him around his middle. He did his best to hug back. "It's been a while." I pulled one bag from the trunk while Alice grabbed the other.

"Jesus, Bella. What alls in here?" She said as she lugged it up the steps and into the elevator.

"Umm...that bag is my wigs I think." I answered.

"How many do you have?" She asked. "I just might want to try some of them."

Jasper and I laughed. Leave it to Alice to want to try any new accessory.

That night went alright. Jasper, Alice and I stayed up until maybe 11:30 that night just chatting. They went to bed and so did I. I couldn't get to sleep so I pulled out my laptop that I love so dearly and logged on to that chat room.

**klutz913 had entered the chatroom.**

There wasn't anyone else in the chatroom. I was about to log off and have another go at sleep when a private chat request popped up. I accepted.

**pianoman: Hello there, Bella.**

I didn't respond at first because I was kind of surprised that he remembered me. Apparently I took too long to respond.

**pianoman: It's okay if you don't remember me. I'll leave you alone.**

I quickly typed up a message, messing up a bit.

**klutz913: NO no! dnt leave. i remmeber you Edward.**

**pianoman: lol Alright then. How have you been?**

**klutz913: I'm great actually. I moved in with a friend of mine as a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing.**

**pianoman: Is that friend Alice?**

**klutz913: Yes, sir. lol**

**pianoman: Can I ask you a question?**

**klutz913: You just did. lol...wow that was lame.**

**pianoman: Not lame. It's exactly what I was thinking actually lol My question is why are you up so late?**

**klutz913: I couldn't sleep. What's your excuse? lol **

**pianoman: Neighbors are making a ruckus, if you get my drift lol**

I actually laughed out loud. If I got his drift, and I'm pretty sure I did, his neighbors were bumping uglies in a very loud manner.

**klutz913: Oh, lol I'm sorry. Go give them a piece of your mind.**

**pianoman: Oh no! I wouldn't dare go over there. My neighbor is a body builder (kinda gross) and would glady kill me if I interupted.**

**klutz: Haha! Not to laugh at you, but if you were in my shoes you'd probably laugh too.**

**pianoman: lol yeah, you're probably right.**

We continued to talk about anything and everything. We talked about pets - he has a dog named Jake. We talked about our siblings - he has an older brother. The more I went through our conversations the more I felt like I knew more about him than he knew about me.

I stole a glance at the clock on my laptop and my eyes bugged out of my head.

**klutz913: Woah! It's 4am. Don't you need sleep for work tomorrow or something... or today actually?**

**pianoman: lol It didn't feel like we were talking that long. I hope I didn't keep you up. I'm sorry.**

**klutz913: It's alright. I'm not doing anything later so I can sleep then. You should probably catch some shut-eye though.**

**pianoman: I probably should. Can we talk later today?**

For some reason I was as giddy as a school girl. He really wanted to chat with _me_?

**klutz913: Sure! Good night. or good morning. lol bye**

**pianoman: lol Bye Bella**

We both left the chatroom. I went to his profile. He didn't have a picture up and it said he only shared certain information with direct friends. What it did show me was his name, Edward Cullen, his age, 23, and hometown, Chicago, IL. Exactally the same as mine except the name, obviously.

I put my laptop away and crawled underneath the covers. I quickly fell asleep.

"Bella!" Someone said. They were shaking me. "Bella wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Sun was pouring in through the window and straight into my eyes. "Good God! Shut the fucking blinds!" I hid my head underneath the blanket and pillows.

The sun went away. "Shit, Bella. I thought you were dead!" Alice said as she sat on the foot of my bed.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"Uh...Because it's 3pm! You were asleep when I went to work and you're still asleep now!" She exclaimed. "What's the matter?"

I chuckled remembering why I went to sleep late. "I didn't go to bed until 4am-ish."

"What kept you up?"

"I went online and was talking to Edward again." I blushed.

Alice caught me. "Ooh! You like that Cullen guy!" She went into concerned friend mode. "But you know, Bells, he could be a stalker freak. be careful."

"I know Alice. I watch Dateline on NBC." I laughed and laughed harder when my stomach growled. "I'm hungry." I pointed out the obvious.

"Well, there's some leftover pancakes in the fridge you can have." Alice said as she got up and walked out of the room. "Hurry up and eat. We're going out tonight."

Uh-oh.

* * *

**Did ya like? I hope so... Review it!...or don't... or DO...**

**~*~Review~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. The email addresses, chat room names, and anything else are fake also. This is strictly fiction…hence the fiction in fanfiction.**

**A/N: Happy Monday...at least it was Monday when I was writing this. So...on with the chappie! (haha the word chappie reminds me of cowboy chaps which reminds me of the movie Son in Law when Crawl is wearing nothing but cowboy chaps aka cheek chillers. lamo!)**

**This chapter is a bit longer. :)**

Chapter 4: Nameless

"Emmett, do I have to go?" I whined as Emmett and Rosalie walked in through the front door of my apartment. Jake was barking and walking circles around Rose.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Emmett said as he raided my refrigorator. "We haven't gone out in a while and," he shoved a mouthful of ham, cheese, and pickle sandwhich into his mouth, "Iwnva try isoo cub oseound."

I looked to Rose for a translation. "He wants to try this new club that I found." She rolled her eyes at her husband and laughed.

I hung my head. "Fine. But I don't have to be happy about it." I turned to go into my room and change.

It wasn't that I didn't want to go to the club, its the fact that there would more than likely be women there trying to hit on me. I would gladly accept but I was currently dating Tanya and, no matter how much I didn't like her, she didn't deserve to be cheated on. My one golden rule, if you ever feel the urge to cheat, break up.

I changed into a pair of well worn jeans, a plain grey tshirt and a black sports coat. I thought I looked damn good. Apparently Rose did, too. When I met them by the door she exclaimed, "Damn! Emmett, if I weren't already married to you, I'd give your brother a go!" Rose never seemed to have a filter and I was used to it. She would always blurt something out and not care who heard or if it offended anyone. It's gotten her in trouble a fair few times. She's been working on toning it down because if her and Emmett ever have kids she doesn't want to be swearing like a sailor when she's around them.

"Fuck, Rose. That hurts." Emmett clutched his chest where his heart would be and faked pain.

Rose smacked his chest. "Oh you know you've got me big boy." She turned to walk out the door. "Now hurry up! I wanna get my drink on!"

It was around 8:30pm when Emmett, Rose, and I got settled at a table with our drinks. The club was decent and the DJ had good taste in music. There were lots of people on the dance floor. Someone really needed to teach these hopless fuckers how to grind. The guys were all over the place. It was kind of comical.

Emmett and Rose got out onto the dance floor leaving me at the table like the lonely fucker I am. I couldn't watch my brother grind his wife because it was kind of awkward. So, I started searching the club for anyone that looked interesting. People watching, I called it.

There was a man, maybe early 50s, hitting on a girl that looked like she just graduated from high school. Poor girl, she didn't know what he was after.

I spent a few more minutes watching people. Then a group of three, a guy and two girls, walked in. The shorter girl with black, spikey hair grabbed the blonde dude's hand and ran out onto the dance floor leaving the other woman there. She was obviously not comfortable being in a club. She was beautiful though. She wore a dark blue dress that cut off just above her knee., I couldn't help but notice how well it displayed her cleavage. Her hair was short, straight, brown and was cut at an angle that looked perfect on her face frame. Her feet looked comfortable in simple silver flats. I watched her walk to the bar. She didn't order alcohol just a soda. Hmm...I wanted to speak to his woman.

I got up from the table and walked over to the bar. "Is this seat taken?" I said guestering to the empty bar stool beside her.

She laughed. "Not at all."

I sat down. "What's so funny?"

"You come over here and all you can say is 'Is this seat taken?'" She did probably the worst impression of me. "Sorry. No offense, but that line is so cliche."

I laughed with her. "I agree. But it's the only thing I could come up with on such a short notice. If I had more time I could really sweep you off your feet."

She angled her body toward me. "Is that so?" I turned toward her and she leaned closer to me until our noses were about an inch apart. "Try me."

Wow. This girl was one of the coolest I've met in a long time.

"Alright, but first I have to ask, are you single? I'd hate to flirt with a taken woman." There was something about this woman that made me want to break my golden rule. I mean, I had already graduated from college with my Ph.D. in medical practice and applied for a job at two major hospitals in Chicago. Tanya and I would be over as soon as I got an acceptace from one of the hospitals.

She sipped on her soda. "Nope. I'm as single as a one dollar bill."

I laughed. That's the same line I had used on Bella when we were chatting online. I wonder what Bella's doing right now...

"Yoo-hoo!" She said waving her hand in my face. "I thought I lost you there."

"No, I'm fine." I said laughing. I leaned closer to her and lowered my voice. "Lots of men in here seem to think you're pretty fine, too."

She took a sip of her soda, not even looking at me. "Gotta do better than that."

I stood up, leaning against the bar beside her. There was maybe an inch between our bodies. "Are you sure about that?"

She downed the rest of her soda, stood up and looked me straight in the eye. "I don't do this often." She grabbed my arm and led me towards the door. I waved to Rose and Emmett getting a strange look from them, they knew about my golden rule...which wasn't so golden anymore. She pulled me out of the club and down the road. She flagged down a cab. We got in. "Your place or mine." She asked. I love how forward this woman was.

"Mine." I gave the cabbie my address and we were off. As soon as the taxi started moving her hand made it to my thigh. I scooted closer to her and took her face between my hands. I looked in her eyes silently asking if she was sure. She nodded so I pressed my lips to hers. The kiss started off inocent but turned firey quickly. We were making out like teenagers. I didn't realize the cab stopped until the driver knocked on the plastic window "Hey! You two better pay and get out of the cab before I have to charge extra!"

I laughed and threw the money through the little window to him. I opened the door and pulled her out with me. We made it to the elevator and up to my apartment. As soon as the front door closed, I had her pressed up against it. My mouth was on her neck kissing a trail from her ear to her collarbone. Her soft sighs urged me on. I rested my hands on her waist, pulling at the thin fabric of her dress. I stepped closer to her.

"Bed." She breathed out sharply. I picked her up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around me. I led us back to my bedroom.

I stumbled my way to my bedroom with her on my hips kissing her fiercly. She was pulling off my clothing. By the time we reached the bedroom I was wearing nothing but my boxers and her dress was pushed way up her hips.

I set her down on the bed. "Here, let me help you with that." I smirked as I slowly unzipped her dress and pulled it above her head. I threw it onto the floor. I was just about to kiss her again when I heard a bark.

"Shit!" I said. I turned my head to see Jake at the foot of the bed wagging his tail with his tennis ball in his mouth. "Out, Jake!" I ordered him. He refused so I grabbed the ball and threw it down the hallway out of the bedroom. I quickly shut the door before he could come back. I turned back to my mistress.

Her face confused me. Her eyes were wide. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Oh, nothing." She scooted to the middle of the bed. "Come get me."

An hour later we were laying in my bed, our limbs tangled together.

"Well that was fun." She said with a smile.

"I agree." I said with a smile/yawn. She snuggled closer to me and fell asleep.

This may have just started as a one night stand but the more time I was with her, the more I wanted to get to know her. Maybe she could be that one I was looking for...

Somewhere in my thoughts of the woman lying beside me, I fell asleep.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep.

Ugh...text message. When the beeping stopped I went back to sleep.

Beep, beep, beep.

Ugh! Fine!

I usually had my phone on my beside table but when I reached for it, it wasn't there. I then remembered that it was in my pants pocket somewhere on the floor. Then I remembered _why _my pants were on the floor.

I rolled over expecting to see a beautiful brunette in my bed. But my bed was empty. Jake was sitting at the foot of the bed with his tennis ball in his mouth.

Surely I didn't dream that up. Right?

I got out of bed and pulled on my pants from the night before. I reached into my pocket and fished out my phone. I had a text from Emmett and one from Rose.

**Dude! Brunch at LaFerve's in 30min. And bring that hottie from last night! - E**

So I didn't dream her up. But she wasn't here. That just means...sadly last night was a one time thing. I physically pouted.

I checked the message from Rose. It was about the same thing. I took a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans, a plain dark green t-shirt, and my sneakers. I fed Jake and hopped into my Volvo and drove to LaFerve's.

"Hey, Eddie!" Rose exclaimed as I sat down. "Where's the hottie?" She looked a little disappointed.

"She...uh...seitchmeifornin." I mumbled. They continued to stare. "She ditched me this morning, okay?" I looked out the window away from them.

"Oh, wow man." Emmett said with a chuckle. "Sucks to be you."

"No. She didn't seem like the girl to just fuck and run." Rose said. She got annoyed looks from the people at the table behind ours.

"How do you know?" I said. "You didn't even talk to her."

Rose shrugged. "I know. But she just didn't look like the type."

"Well, she did tell me she didn't do that often."

"So, what's her name? Maybe we can track her down." Rose offered.

"Her name's...uh..." I tried to remember.

"Come on, dude. We don't have all day." Emmett said.

"Oh-no." Rose said. "I don't think he got her name, Em."

"Shit man. Once again. Sucks to be you."

"Fuck you, Emmett." I said. "Rose, will you please help me find her?"

* * *

**~*~ Review ~*~  
****l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. The email addresses, chat room names, and anything else are fake also. This is strictly fiction…hence the fiction in fanfiction.**

**A/N: I'm having fun with this story. Maybe a little too much fun...Haha! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**And if y'all haven't caught on yet, I'm doing the chapters in alternate POVs. But that might change. As of right now, that's the way it is.**

Chapter 5: Oh My Baby Jesus!

I felt sore in all the right places. It had been a while since I had sex and it felt amazing to be back in the game.

But was I really in Edward's bed? I thought it was very unlikely. But just to be sure...

I got up and pulled on my clothes. I opened the door of his bedroom only to be met with his dog called Jake. I pet him on his head and walked passed. It may have been a little wrong to go snooping through someone's house but I was in search of a name. I found a bill envalope on the counter. The name on it make me laugh to myself. Edward Cullen. I guess coincidences happen sometimes.

I heard my phone beep singaling a text message. I quickly went to retrieve it from the bedroom. It was Alice.

**What the hell, Bella? It's 7am and you're still not home! Please call me or something. ~A**

I texted her back and said I'd be home shortly. I gathered all my things and found a pad and pen on Edward's nightstand.

_Hi. I'm sorry to leave but something came up. I hope we can get together again sometime. Here's my number:_

I scribbled down my cell number and put the note on the pillow beside him where I was sure he'd find it. I smiled to myself as I left the house and hailed a cab home.

* * *

As soon as I stepped foot inside the house Alice was there. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the club?" She demanded.

"Sorry, _Mom_ but I thought you saw me leave." I joked. I walked passed her passing the living room on my way to my room.

"Ooh! Miss Bella does the walk of shame!" Jasper said loudly as I passed him on the couch.

I flipped him off before shutting myself in my room. I did a giggle dance before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Later, while Alice, Jasper and I ate lunch at a local cafe called LeFerves Alice pressed for details. "So who was this guy?"

I chuckled and smiled at her. "You're never going to guess."

Her eyes went wide. "Are you serious? It was him!" She shreiked.

"Hell Alice. Keep your voice down!" I told her.

Jasper's brow was furrowed. "I'm missing something."

I rolled my eyes. "The guy last night was by some miracle the guy online I've been chatting with."

He laughed. "No way."

I nodded and took a sip of my tea. "Yes way."

"How'd you know?" Alice asked, leaning across the table and closer to me.

"I thought it was him by something he said but I knew it was him when I saw his name on a piece of mail." I said.

"Eww...Searching through a one night stand's mail is a little stalkerish, Bella." Jasper said jokingly.

I wadded up my straw wrapper and threw it at him, hitting him in between the eyes. I laughed. "I'm hoping it wasn't a one night stand and I was only looking through his mail to find out his name."

"Does he know who you are?" Alice asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No, but I did leave him a note before I left. It had my cell number on it so I'm hoping he'll call me soon." I blushed. I wasn't the kind of girl that would sit around for a guy but I couldn't help but hope that maybe he wasn't a one night skeeze ball.

Jasper, being the 'mature adult', had to go and dent my hope. "Bells, that was at like, what? 7am? It's noon, honey. I think he would've found your note by now and called you."

I glared at him.

"What about guys and their three day rule?" Alice said crossing her arms and looking at him sternly.

He shrunk back in his seat a little. "Well...I don't know. But if I were in his positon and a woman left my place before I woke up, I'd call her as soon as I could...If I really cared." He said that last part slowly.

I knew what he meant. He didn't want me to get my hopes up for some guy that might have just wanted sex and nothing more. I shrugged. "Whatever."

Our brunch went quickly. As I stood up to leave, I bumped into a woman carrying her wallet. It dropped to the floor and all her cards went everywhere.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said as I knelt down to help her pick them up.

"It's alright." She said with a smile.

I picked up one of the cards, it was her drivers license. Turns out her name is Rosalie _Cullen_. My eyes widened.

This woman noticed. "Um...is something wrong?" She said as she slowly took the ID from my hand.

I shook my head. "No. Nothing's wrong." I stood up. "Have a nice day."

She left LeFerves with a man who I assumed to be her boyfriend or something.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as we walked out to get into his car.

"That chick had the same last name as Edward." I said as I climbed into the back seat.

"So?" Alice said, turning around in her seat to face me. "Lots of people have the last name Cullen."

I shrugged and changed the subject. "Maybe. We should be getting back home so I can get ready for my appointment with the doctor." I huffed. I hated doctor appointments...

**I had a hell of a time getting this chappie up and I was a little stuck with it, too.**

**Please review! **

**~*~ Review ~*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Even if there are only three... :'(**

Chapter 6: Battle of the Brains

EPOV

After our brunch, I went home to get ready for my training appointment. I was going to be working under a Dr. Nichols for the afternoon as a sort of student-doctoring thing.

I was disappointed that I didn't get my mystery girl's name or number. Now all I had to find her was the club and her appearance. I told Rose what she looked like and she said she'd keep an eye out. My hopes weren't that high though.

I had a little time before I had to leave for the hospital so I logged on to that chat room again. I saw that klutz913 was online, too. I sent a private chat request and she accepted.

_**Private Chat**_

**pianoman: Hello Bella. How are you? It's been a while since we've talked.**

**klutz913: Yes it has. I haven't been up to much. I went to a club with some friends and that was about it.**

**pianoman: I did the same thing with some of my friends. Can I ask you something?**

**klutz913: Sure. Anything you'd like.**

**pianoman: Why is it so hard to get a girl out of your head when you know you'll probably never see her again?**

**klutz913: Oh. Um...I'm not sure. Did you meet this girl at the club?**

**pianoman: It's okay. You can say it. I had a one night stand. And I didn't get her name... She didn't even leave a number.**

**klutz913: I'm sure she did. Did you look everywhere?**

**pianoman: No...not really.**

**klutz913: Go do that. **

**pianoman: Will you be here?**

**klutz913: Yes. Now go. lol**

I left the computer and went into my bedroom. It seemed like the first logical place to look. I threw around the covers, looking for a piece of paper or something. I looked on the nightstand, in the drawers, on the floor. There was nothing. I got on my hands and knees and looked under the bed. There was nothing but a bunch of dust bunnies.

I stood up and sighed. I walked back out of the room and to my laptop.

**pianoman: Nothing.**

**klutz913: There has to be something.**

**pianoman: What makes you so sure?**

**klutz913: I just have a feeling...**

**pianoman: Okay.**

**klutz913: Sorry but I have to go. Chat at you later?**

**pianoman: Absolutely.**

We said our goodbyes. I was about to leave the house when Jake found me. He jumped up on me, his front feet on my chest. His horrid dog breath was hitting my face. Then I saw something stuck in his tooth. I pulled it out. It was a plastic of some kind. I was curious so I pushed him off me and followed him to his food bowl. Right next to it was my chewed up credit card along with my wallet which was torn to bits.

"Jesus Christ, Jake!" I scolded him as I picked up the tattered piece of material. "How the hell did you get a hold of this?"

He just wagged his tail and smiled at me.

"You are the worst dog ever!" I said to him as I cleaned out the rest of the things from my wallet that he hadn't eaten yet, which was just a twenty dollar bill, a few ones, and my only debit card. Thankfully he'd only eaten my emergency credit card. I put the things in my pocket, patted Jake on the head, and left for my training with Dr. Nichols.

Tanya texted me on the way there.

**wtf! r u avoidin me? - T**

I didn't want to talk to her right now, but I guess I had to. I felt horrible about the one night stand and that I had cheated on her. I'd broken my own rule.

**No, I'm sorry. How about I make you dinner tonight? My place 7pm? - E **I texted her as I pulled into a parking space at Lehmen Memorial Hospital.

**fine. watever. cya then - T**

I knew I'd have to do a lot of pampering her before she wasn't mad anymore. But if this training went well, I would get the job and be able to leave her.

I told the receptionist my name and she directed me to Dr. Nichols's office.

"Hello, Edward." He said as I stepped in. He held is hand out to me and I shook it. "You're going to be working with me and a lukemia patient today. For her privacy, you're not going to know her name or anything like that, that doesn't pertain to her health."

I nodded my understanding.

He smiled. "Then let's get this training started."

I followed him to one of the rooms. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened in shock when I saw who was sitting on the exam table.

She looked exactally like my mystery girl, but her hair was different, a light brown long and wavy, and she wore no make up.

She didn't even acknowledge me. Either she was the girl and she didn't want to see me or she wasn't the girl and was here for a checkup.

"How are you today?" Dr. Nichols asked her.

"I'm fine." She said sharply.

"MmHmm." He jotted something down on his clipboard before guestering to me. "This is Edward, a student doctor of mine. Edward, this is my patient."

I held out my hand to her. She looked at it for a moment before taking it in hers and shaking it. I felt a jolt of electricity. This was her. I was sure of it! What I just felt was the same jolt as the other night! I'm positive!

"Hello." She squeaked out, dropping my hand.

"I'm going to go set up a blood test. I'll be back in a minute." Dr. Nichols said. I wonder if the man knew he was giving me a perfect opportunity and an awkward situation. He left the room, leaving the door open.

We sat in silence for a full two minutes before she finally spoke.

"Why didn't you call me?"

I was shocked to silence. She was a very daring woman.

"Because you didn't leave a number." I said like it was obvious, which it was.

"Yes I did." She looked staright at me. "On your pillow."

I shrugged. "Nope. Must've been some other guy."

Ooh...Way to go Edward-Fucking-Dumbass.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me. Are you saying I'm a whore?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. I'm sorry. I just thought you'd ditched me. I would've called but I didn't have your number. Nor your name."

She sighed, still angry. "My name is Bella Swan."

"Bella Sw-..." I was going to tell her what a lovely name that was...had I not heard it before.

Just that second, Dr. Nichols came back into the room. "Alrighty. You're test are all set up. Let's finish up this appointment, shall we?"

The rest of the training session I kept my mouth shut. Was this really the Bella Swan from the chatroom? No one got that lucky. Nor did coincidences that big ever happen. She must be a different Bella.

I was just about to get in my car to go home...and call Rosalie and tell her about my weird afternoon, when I saw Bella leaning up against a car I assumed to be hers.

"So..." I began as I leaned against my car.

"Yeah. I am the Bella from the chatroom." She was calmer now. "I guess coincidences do happen sometimes."

I scoffed. "Yeah. No kidding. This is probably like a once in a milenium kind of coincidence."

She laughed. "No kidding."

"Why didn't you tell me you had lukemia?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want any sympathy points from you."

I cautiously stepped a step closer. "I wouldn't have treated you any different."

She shrugged like she didn't really believe me. "Did you...you know...enjoy that night?" She asked, blushing and looking at the ground." She was so cute right then.

I smiled. "Of course I did. It was great." Now it was my turn to blush and be embarassed. "I was hoping we might be able to do it again...after we get to know each other, of course."

She smiled brightly. "I'd love that."

"Do you have time for a quick coffee?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll follow you in my car."

We ended up at a local Starbucks. We chatted about anything and everything. Conversation flowed so easily for us. Our afternoon coffee turned into dinner which turned into going back to my place.

"God Bella!" I basically growled out as we made out like teenagers on my couch. This woman was driving me mad. Our lips molded together perfectly. Her kisses trailed along my jaw and back to my mouth. I jutted my tounge out to trace along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a little to allow my tounge entrace. We fought for dominace.

"Mmm..." Bella moaned out. I was just about to take her right then when I heard my phone go off.

I fished it out of my jeans.

Fuck my life!

**almost there! cant wait 2 c u eddie poo! - T**

What was I supposed to do? Ditch Bella? Ditch Tanya? My head said Bella but my heart said Tanya.

I was the idiot and listened to my heart. What a douchebag...

**I'm sorry Tanya. I've come down with something. I don't want you to come over here and get it. I'll make it up to you though I promise. - E**

**ok. whatever. bye -T**

I went back to Bella on the couch.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just a friend." I kissed along her neck to her chest. Tonight was going to be fun...

* * *

**So...Did it suck? Do we all hate Edward right now? Thought so...**

**Please review if you want Bella to get mad at Edward and smash up his pretty Volvo! Haha!**

**~*~ Review ~*~  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I don't own it.**

**A/N: So I'm munchin' on some Fourth of July smore's writting this chapter out. :)**

**Oh, and there will be no more lemons in this story. Conflict with the site, blah, blah, blah...Anywho. I hope you all aren't disappointed.**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I left Edward's house around 1am. I don't know if it was morally wrong to sleep with a guy twice after you've only met him online and in a bar. I mean, he could be a phsycopath or something!

But I can't help myself...he's dreamy.

I got home to a very annoyed Alice Hale.

"Where in fuck's name have you been!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms.

"Sorry Alice. I ran into someone and got talking..." I let the blush covering my face tell the rest of the story.

"Really?" She said, hands on hips. "How many times are you going to sleep with him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I yawned loudly. "Ok. I'm going to bed. Night."

"I want to meet this guy tomorrow. Promise?" She said in a stern voice. Right now, she sounded more like my mother than the fun loving friend. But I knew she was just worried about me and was watching out for me.

"Okay. Good night Alice." I said in a sing songy voice as I went into my bedroom. I took a quick shower and replayed the fun I had with Edward in my head as I fell asleep.

The next morning, around 9am, I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the mouth piece.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?" I listened to Edward say in his beautifully husky voice.

I was instantly awake. "No, no. Not at all."

"Alright. Well..." He hesitated. "I was, um, wondering if you'd like to have lunch today. Say noon-ish?"

I smiled and did a little happy dance in my bed. "Sure," I answered him in a calm voice. "But is it okay if I bring my friend and her husband?"

"Sure. Anything you want. Want to meet somewhere?" He suggested.

"Yeah, how about Facinelli's? I've heard that's good." He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that my brother and his wife happen to own Facinelli's. I'd love to go there."

I laughed too. "Wow. It seems like everything's full of coincidences."

"Indeed." He chuckled.

I was as giddy as a school girl when Jasper, Alice, and I left for Facinelli's. I tried to contain it but I couldn't help it if a smile cracked my face every now and again.

I spotted Edward's unruly bronzey-red hair when we entered the restaraunt. He was speaking with a beautiful blonde woman. She looked vaugely familiar.

"Hello, Bella!" He greeted me enthusiastically. He hugged me.

"Edward, this is Jasper Hale and his wife Alice." He shook their hands.

We were seated at a table and the blonde woman came to wait on us.

I remember where I'd seen her before. "Hey, aren't you the woman I ran into at LaFerve's the other day?"

She looked at me for a moment. "Yeah. I think that was you. I'm Rosalie Cullen. I'm Edward's sister-in-law."

I laughed. "So many weird coincidences."

"Huh?" She said.

"Oh, well I started chatting with Edward online. Then I had a one-night stand with a stranger who turned out to be Edward. He forgot to get my name. Then I ran into you at LaFerves, little did I know you were Edward's realitive. Then he ended up being the training doctor at one of my appointments. It's all kind of confusing."

She shook her head but smiled. "Yeah it is. But oh well." She took our orders and left.

When our food was ready, Rosalie and another man came out to help serve it. "Hey, I'm Emmett. Eddie's big brother and Rose's husband."

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Conversation flowed easily for the rest of the lunch. Edward got a few texts but that was about it.

Around 4pm Alice and Jasper said they needed to get home.

"How about a drink then, Bella? I could take you home afterward if you'd like." Edward suggested.

I nodded my head. "Sure."

We ended up at a bar down the street. Edward and I sat at the bar and chatted about our careers, family, where we grew up, and so much more.

We'd been sitting and nursing our drinks, a beer for him, a soda for me because the meds I was on didn't allow alcohol. His phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It must've been someone he didn't quite get along with because he rolled his eyes at the phone. "I'm sorry Bella. I need to take this."

I nodded and turned back to my soda when he walked away.

EPOV

"Hello, Tanya." I said into the phone in what I hoped was a calm, polite manner.

"Edward, you and I need to talk or spend some time together or something!" She screeched into the phone.

I sighed. "I know. I'm so sorry for not being around a lot. I've been busy. I completely agree that we need to spend some time together."

"I know that's why I booked a week for us in Oahu!" She said excitedly. "We're leaving tomorrow morning. So pack up!"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell her no but I didn't want to leave Bella either. Then I had a thought. It was completely morally wrong but I didn't care.

"That's perfect. I'm headed home to pack right now." I told her.

"Yay!" She giggled. "Bye baby! Love you!"

"MmHmm..." I hated the "L" word so I didn't use it. "Bye." We hung up and I went back to Bella.

"I hope I didn't keep you too long." I said as I flashed Bella smile and sat down next to her.

She shook her head. "No. Not at all."

"Um...Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything." She turned in her seat to face me.

_Why are you doing this? You're fucking everything up! _My concience shouted at me in top volume. But like the ass hat that I am, I didn't listen.

"I have a work thing to do in Oahu and my boss gave me the option of taking someone with me. It's a week long trip. Would you like to go?"

She looked shocked. "Are you sure? I mean, a week in Oahu? That's not really a 'just met you' kind of thing."

I chuckled. "I'd be working most of the time...but I'd spend time with you, too. I'm not asking marraige Bella." Though the thought was strangely interesting...

She looked at me before finally shrugging her shoulders. "Sure. Why not."

I smiled and picked her hand up. I kissed the back of it. "Thank you, Bella. I have to leave tomorrow morning but I can get you a flight for tomorrow evening or something if you'd like."

She nodded. "That would be great. It'll give me time to pack and talk to Alice."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Perfect." I glanced at my watch. "Oh wow...It's already 8pm. I should get you home."

She nodded.

We got into my car and she gave me Alice and Jasper's address. We chatted on the short drive to their house about all the things we wanted to do while in Oahu. Bella seemed estatic to see the beaches. Apparently she'd grown up along the Florida coast with her mother and hadn't seen the coast in almost six years.

I dropped her off at the door and kissed her goodnight.

Then I drove home to pack. I prayed to God that I could pull this off...

**Okay, so I'm having fun writing Eddie.**

**Please review!**

**-Kelli**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. The email addresses, chat room names, and anything else are fake also. This is strictly fiction…hence the fiction in fanfiction.**

**A/N: So I'm sitting here in my not-so-comfy deskchair trying to decide how I want this to go down. Eddie pulls it off and keeps both girls a secret from each other? Eddie gets caught by one of them and a huge fight occurs? Eddie confesses to one of the girls that he has another on the side? So many possibilities! Tell me what you prefer in a review!**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

"Come on Eddie-Poo!" Tanya screeched as soon as our plane landed at Oahu National Airport. She was already dragging me toward one of the many over priced shops.

I pulled back. "Wait a beat, Tanya." I said. "I need to make a call first."

She huffed and went into the shop by herself.

I dialed a number. They picked up on the second ring. "Hey, Edward. What's up?" Bella's voice was so lovely. It made me smile.

"Hi, Bella. I just landed in Oahu. I can't wait until you get here tonight. I've already booked a suite." I said in what I hoped was a suggestive manner.

She lauged. "I can't wait to get there, either. And I'm glad you've gotten the suite." I could almost see the playful smile on her lips. "Because we're going to need the space."

I laughed. "Can't wait. Bye, love." I hung up the phone and walked into the shop. Tanya already had three bags on her arms and a mountain of clothes and shoes that she'd tried on.

"Eddie, you're being so slow today! Grab my stuff! I want to get to the hotel and change and then go out to a dance club!"

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

BPOV

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so." I shrugged. "But if I forgot something, there's bound to be a department store somewhere."

"True." He gave me a one armed hug. "Call us when you land. And have fun!"

I smiled. "I will. Love you guys!"

"Love you too, Bells." Alice and Jazz called as I got into the taxi.

"Airport, please." I told the cabbie. He got me there in record time. I ended up being early for my flight. So, I texted Edward.

**Hey, I hope you're not working too hard. I'm sitting in the airport waiting to board. - B**

It was only a few minutes before he texted back.

**I'm not working right now. Can I call you? - E**

**Sure - B**

A few minutes later, my phone rang. "Hey. What are up to?" I thought I heard music in the back ground.

"I'm at a club. I thought I'd get a drink. It's kind of lonely since you're not here." He said.

"Aww." I laughed. "You're too sweet."

"But we both know you love it." He said. I could almost see his crooked smile.

I sighed. "Yes. I do." I heard them anounce my flight. "Sorry, but they've just called my flight. I have to go. See you soon."

"Alright, love. See you soon." We hung up.

I couldn't help but smile the entire flight to Oahu. Even if there was a smelly old man next to me and a crying baby behind me. I couldn't wait to relax with Edward.

Is it weird that we've only known each other for a while and are already on a week long trip togther? I hope not. But who cares.

We landed around 9:30pm. I called Edward and he said he'd pick me up at the airport in twenty minutes. Until then, I had to sit and wait.

* * *

EPOV

I had just hung up the phone with Bella.

"Tanya." I was going to tell her I had to step out for a bit but when I found her she'd passed out on the large bed in the hotel suite. Tanya could usually hold her liquor for a while but luckily tonight she'd passed out and I was sure she wouldn't be awake until 9am easily. So, I snuck out to pick up Bella.

"Hello, love." I said as I greeted the beautiful brunette at the airport. I pulled her into a hug. "I hope the flight wasn't too dreadful."

She shook her head. "Nah. I had a window seat and you on my mind, so it wasn't too bad." She rested her chin on my chest and looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Shall we get back to the hotel suite?" I said with a crooked brow.

She blushed and nodded, taking my hand while I held her suitcase in my other.

Once she was all settled in, Bella asked me. "Where is your luggage?"

Oh. Shit. All my stuff was back in mine and Tanya's room.

Quick! Fucktard! Think of something!

"It's erm...It got lost in the flight." I lied and hoped it was convincing.

Apparently it was. "Oh that's sucks. I'm sorry." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "We can call the airline and have them look for it."

"No!" I said a little louder than I meant to. "I mean, uh...There was nothing imortant in there. I can just buy new luggage and clothes." I shrugged it off. Play it cool, Cullen...

She looked at me for a moment before shrugging. "Alright."

I spent that night with Bella. I woke up at 6am. I wrote a note to Bella and left it on the night stand.

_Bella,_

_I had to go into work this morning. I didn't want to wake you. We'll do something later together, I promise._

_Love, _

_Edward_

I scampered back of to mine and Tanya's room where she was still passed out on the bed. I sighed and climbed into the shower. Maybe this would work...

**So...yeah, I'm even starting to hate Edward. And I don't know if he's going to get Bella in the end or not...Hmm, tell me what you think in a review!**

**-Kelli**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. This is strictly fiction…hence the fiction in fanfiction.**

**A/N: Here's the new chappie... I feel like I'm losing readers :(**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I stretched and smiled. I sighed a happy sigh. I rolled over, expecting my hand to hit Edward's chest. When all I felt was bed sheets, I was alarmed. I opened my eyes. He wasn't in the bed. Then I saw the note on the nightstand.

_Bella,_

_I had to go into work this morning. I didn't want to wake you. We'll do something later together. I promise._

_Love,_

_Edward_

Damn. Stupid work...

I mean, who sends people to Hawaii - the vacation capital of the world - for a business trip? That's just mean.

I looked at the clock. 9:11am. I might as well kill time until Edward got back.

I took a shower and dressed in a baby blue sundress with white sandals. I put on my favorite wig - plain, long auburn. It looks the most like what my hair was like before the chemo. Then, I went down to the breakfast hall. I stood in line for the biscut, bacon, eggs buffet with a senior citizen couple in front of me and a newly wed couple behind me. They were both lovey-dovey.

I got my food and was looking around for a table when I caught a glimpse of unruly bronze hair. I followed it.

What I saw had me confused, angry, and disappointed.

Edward sat down at a table with a platinum blonde. She looked so skanky. He wasn't even paying attention to her though. He was typing away on his cell phone. I ducked behind a potted plant so I wouldn't be seen. Then my phone beeped in my pocket.

I pulled it open.

**Good morning beautiful. I hope you slept well. I'll call you as soon as a get a free second. - Edward**

Should I confront him? I mean, we aren't really dating. Are we? I've only known the guy for a couple weeks!

I needed to make a call...

"Alice?" I whispered in the phone while I peeked through the potted plant at Edward and the mystery skank - I, er, mean woman.

"Hi Bells. What's going on?" She said in a cheerful voice. "Having fun in Hawaii with your sexy man?" She laughed.

"Yeah. I mean, well...I don't know."

"What's the matter Bells?" She said in a serious tone.

"Edward said he was working this morning but when I went down to get breakfast from the buffet, he was sitting at a table with a skanky blonde."

"Are they flirting?" She asked.

I pressed the phone to my chest and peeked through the plant. The girl was glaring at him, her tanned legs crossed, filing her French-tipped nails. Edward's chin rested on his hands while he looked around the room. Every now and again he'd glance at his phone then go back to staring around the room.

I put the phone back to my ear. "It looks like she wants to but he isn't."

She sighed. "Well then she's probably someone he works with. Jesus! You had me scared that this guy may be a cheating scumbag!"

I sighed too. "But that's just it, Ali. I don't even know if I have the right to be mad that he's having breakfast with another woman. I mean, we're not exactally dating..."

"What do you mean?" She said in a louder manner. "You're sleeping with this guy and you've yet to have the relationship talk with him?"

I bit my lip and mumbled out a 'yeah'.

"Well Bella! Get on that!" I heard something in the background. "Sorry. Jazz is home. Talk to you soon! And talk to Edward ASAP!"

I chuckled. "Will do!" We hung up.

I finished my breakfast. I was contemplating whether or not to stop by his table. I finally made the decision to do so. But when I went by where they'd been sitting, they were gone. I'd just have to wait until Edward called me. I could do that.

Easier said than done.

My noon I was bored. I'd surfed through all the channels on the suite's TV twice. I'd also unpacked, folded, and pressed all my clothes and taken a long relaxing bath. But I was still jittery. I decided to make use of the hotel's day spa. I went down and met with the receptionist. Her name was Heidi.

"Hello." She said with a toothy smile. "We have a 15% discount on deep tissue massages today. Are you interested?"

I smiled. "That sounds great. I'd also like a mani-pedi combo if that's okay."

She smiled and typed away on her computer. "That's perfect." I paid with my debit card. "We're not to busy today so our massuse can take you now." She nodded toward a very attractive man wearing a white shirt and pants uniform. His name tag read Garret. He smiled and I returned it. I followed him back to one of the rooms. I got naked in one of the changing rooms and pulled on a towl just as he asked me to. I laid down on one of the tables. The thing was surprisingly comfortable. He began at my shoulders and worked his wonderful fingers, palms, elbows, down to my feet. He was massaging the middle of my back when my phone started ringing in my purse.

"I'm sorry. Can you hand me that?" I asked Garret.

He laughed. "Sure." He picked my cell up from the side pocket and handed it to me. Edward's name flashed on the screen.

"Hey you." I answered with a giggle as Garret started back on my muscles. I moaned happily.

"Wow...sounds like you're having fun without me." I could almost see his pouty lip.

I laughed. "No. I just thought I'd make use of the hotel's spa. This massuse is very good."

"Thank you, ma'am." Garret said with a wink.

"Hmm...Well how about I show you how good I am with my hands?" Edward said suggestively.

I basically squeaked. "I think I'd like that."

He laughed. "Good. I'll meet you tonight at Kanahali's Bar. Is that okay?"

I smiled. "Perfect. See you then."

"Alright. Good bye Bella."

"Bye." We hung up.

I finished in the spa and went back to the suite feeling completely refreshed. I planned my outfit. Black skinny jeans, red drape top, red gladiator sandals, my short choppy brunette wig, and a light amout of make up. As I as fixing my wig in the mirror it occured to me that Edward hadn't ever seen me without a wig on. What would he think?

I packed that thought away for later. Tonight was for fun.

I found a booth at the bar - or dance club was more like it - and sat down to wait for Edward. I ordered my typical soda. It was no fun being on medication. I hadn't had a drink since my twenty first birthday. I missed my rum and coke.

It was 7:30pm when Edward's face finally made an appearence. He looked annoyed but when he saw me he smiled that beautiful crooked smile. He sat down across from me, leaning over the table to kiss my lips quickly but passionatly. "Have you been waiting long?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Maybe thirty minutes. Tops."

He frowned. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get out early."

I nodded. "It's okay." I didn't want to bring up the breakfast incident. I mean, she was just someone he was working with. He didn't look remotely interested in her.

That though brought up another question. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?" I bit my bottom lip.

He looked confused. "Um...What do you mean?"

I blushed. "I mean, are we...Am I...Are we boyfriend-girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes at how cliche that sounded.

He laughed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I blushed more and stared into my drink.

He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. "I'd like to think we're boyfriend-girlfriend." He smiled.

I smiled too. "Really?"

He nodded. "You're a beautiful, smart, funny, clumsy woman. I find you very..." He searched for a word. "_alluring_."

I blushed. "You're very alluring, too."

He took my hand. "Would you like to dance, my lady?"

I rolled my eyes, smiled, and nodded. "Of course."

**Soo... If you think Eddie's being a douche, review! If you think Bella's being stupid, review! If you're reading this, review!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews I've gotten so far. I love and appriciate you all!**

**-Kelli**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. This is strictly fiction…hence the fiction in fanfiction.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm trying to decide where this story is going to go. Is Eddie gonna lose Bella? Hmm...Only time will tell! ;)**

**Chapter 10:**

**EPOV**

I once again woke with Bella in my arms. Remembering last night plus feeling the weight of her now made up my mind. I would be done with Tanya as soon as possible. I didn't care if I lost my job because of it. I wanted Bella and apparently she wanted me that way too. I loved it now that we'd settled some confusion and decided that we were in a relationship. I wouldn't have to hope and pray anymore that Bella wouldn't find another man. Now I was her man. I found myself smiling like an idiot.

I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. 9am! Oh shit! I quickly manouvered out from under Bella and began to dress.

"Mmm, Edward?" Bella said, sitting up on her elbows. "What are you doing?"

Oh no...

"I, um...I have to work today and I over slept." I lied to her. I hated lying and soon I wouldn't have to anymore.

She sighed. "Alright. I hope you didn't miss your breakfast meeting."

I was confused. "Huh?" I asked her as I finished buttoning up my shirt and was now putting my shoes on.

She bit her lip. "I um...I saw you yesterday in at the breakfast buffet. You were with a girl. I'm guessing she's a collegue."

Fuck! She saw me with Tanya? Think bastard!

"Yeah." I said. I could feel sweat start to form on the back of my neck. "She's a collegue."

Bella stood up from the bed. The fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes didn't escape my attention. "Are you alright Edward?" She walked over to me and pressed a hand to my forehead. "You feel kind of warm."

I shrugged out from under her touch. "I'm fine." I said. Subject change, now! "I'll see you around six if that's okay."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my torso. "I guess that's okay. But can you meet me here? I want to show you something." She bit her lip again. I bent my head down and kissed where she'd bit.

"I'd love that." I smiled at her and kissed her again, more passionatly now...

* * *

I walked quietly into me and Tayna's suite around 11am. She was sitting on the bed with the laptop on her lap. "Hey, Eddie-Poo!" She squealed, pushing the laptop off her lap and jumping into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed all over my face. I turned my head away from her and peeled her off of me.

"What's wrong, pookie?" She pouted.

"Nothing." I said sharply, then sighed. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something." I took her hand and lead her to the bed. I sat us both down on the edge. I opened my mouth to speak but Tanya beat me to it.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

BPOV

I paced the room every now and then glancing at my cellphone checking the time and waiting for a call or text from Edward. It was now 6:45pm and Edward still wasn't here. I stood in the hotel with my swimsuit on, jean shorts and a tank top over it, no wig. I'd wanted to show Edward the real me. With out any make up or hair. I wanted to show him what I really looked like. And then, if by some miracle he didn't want to leave me, we would go to the beach for a night swim.

But he wasn't here and that made me nervous.

Out of my nervousness, I called Alice. "Hey, Bells." Jasper answered Alice's phone.

"Where's Al?" I asked.

"Oh, she went out to her mom's and forgot her phone." He explained. "Is something wrong?"

I sighed. "No, well yeah. Sort of."

"Ah-ha. Can I help?"

"I guess you could."

"Alright." He said. "What's the problem?"

I sighed and explained to him. "Well you know I'm here in Hawaii with Edward right? Well, we talked and decided that we're um...together." I smiled just thinking about it. But was nervous again. "And tonight he was supposed to meet tonight at 6 but its 6:45 now and he's still not here. What if he bailed on me?" I mumbled worriedly.

Jasper scoffed. "Bella. I'm sure he didn't bail on you. Why would he?"

"Because he thought I'm too much work, you know, with the lukemia and stuff."

"Bells, he's studying to be a doctor right? He's around sick people all the time. He did not bail. I promise."

I bit my lip. "Okay. I trust you."

"Anytime. So you're going to be back home Friday night?"

"Yep. That's the plan." Just then I heard someone fiddling with the lock on the suite door. "Edward's back. Talk to you soon!" I hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed. I straigtened my clothes and ran a hand over my bald head. I took a deep breath just at the door opened and Edward walked in.

"Hi, love. I'm sorry I-" He stopped mid sentence as he took in my appearance. I bit my lip nervously as his eyes went from my head to my toes. He crossed the room to me and cradled my face in his hands. "You're beautiful." He said softly. I felt tears of joy rise up in my eyes as he bent his head down to me and kissed my lips slowly but with a passion. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "But we need to talk..."

**A/N: Yeah, more drama and it's short. Whatever. Sorry. But maybe Eddie will tell Bella about Tanya! And this mystery pregnancy? Is it legit?**

**Reviews are 'my own personal brand of heroine'. Yeah, I did just do that. Ha!**

**-Kelli**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. This is strictly fiction…hence the fiction in fanfiction.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was rushed (short and late, I know) because I wanted to get it out before next week. Next week school starts back up for me and I won't have as much time to write as I'd like to. It's gonna be hard keeping up with FLCT and EY, too. But I'll do my best!**

**Chapter 11:**

**BPOV**

"We need to talk..." Edward said cautiously as he sat both of us down on the edge of the bed.

I was immediately aware. He didn't seem happy about what he was about to tell me.

But I would listen. Nothing good ever came out of not knowing the full story. "Okay Edward. Whatever it is, I'll listen." I assured him.

He made a yeah-right-of-course-you-will face. And then he started in on his speech. Looking me in the eye the entire time. "I've been a complete douche bag, Bella. I've been cheating on my girlfriend, Tanya, with you." He paused a second to gauge my reaction. My face was ice cold and it felt like fire was burning under my skin. I wanted so bad to smack him across the face and walk out. But, I'd told him I would listen. He continued. "The only reason I dated her in the first place was to get ahead in my career. Yes, I know that sounds horrible and it is. I don't deny that. I was actually going to go break up with her tonight..." His voice trailed off.

"But?" I forced out.

"But something else came up, we'll get to that later. She's back in our suite packing up her things and - "I held up a hand and stopped him.

"Wait. What do you mean 'packing up her things'?" He was silent and looking at the blanket on the bed. That's when I understood. And was angry. "She's here! You brought both of us _here_?" He nodded. I got to my feet and started pacing the room. "How'd you do it?" I asked him as I paced. Then I changed my mind and held up a hand to stop him. "No, I don't want to know how you did it." I started pacing again. "So why didn't you break up with her? You said you were going to and then something else came up. What was it?"

He rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. "She's pregnant."

I stopped pacing and stared at him. I didn't know how to process this. I went to the suite's closet and pulled my suitcase out and started throwing all of my stuff into it.

"Please, Bella. Don't leave without talking to me about this." He begged me. "I really don't want you and I to end. I lo-."

I stopped throwing things into my suitcase and glared at him. I pointed the 4-inch high-heel shoe in my hand at him. "Don't. Say. Love."

He looked hurt. "Bella, I'm so sorry. If I could redo it I would."

I threw the last of my things in my suitcase and headed for the door. "Edward, I need sometime to think. Once I've made my decision I'll let you know. Goodbye." I walked out of the suite. As soon as I got into the elevator I cried.

* * *

EPOV

I listened as Bella walked out the door, shutting it behind her. I let the tears fall. I was furious at myself for even thinking that she'd take it well and mentally kicking myself over and over and over again for starting this whole thing in the first place.

I knew I needed to get back to Tanya. She and I still had a lot to discuss. I made sure all the evidence of my crying episode was gone from my face. I went down to the front desk and checked out of my and Bella's suite. Then I went back to Tanya. She was sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Hi..." I said softly as I came back into the room.

"Hey." She said, not taking her eyes off the TV screen. "Did you go tell your whore that you knocked me up?" She asked flatly.

I'd told Tanya about Bella. She was angry and said she should get an abortion. I was hurt. Even though I may not like Tanya, she was still carrying my baby and that baby had every right to live. We'd argued about it and I'd walked out on her and went straight to Bella.

"She's not a whore." I growled at Tanya as I flopped down into the arm chair next to the bed. I covered my face with my hands. "Are you getting an abortion?" I asked flatly. I was afraid for the answer. I didn't want my baby to die.

She scoffed and glared at me. "No. I only said that because I was angry, still am." She went back to watching the television.

"Good. I didn't want you to get one." I looked at her and waited for her to look at me before I continued talking. "I will be a father to this baby whether you want me to or not. There is no question about that. But, I will stay with Bella..." My heart ached. "If she'll still have me. I'm sorry but you and I are done as a couple."

She didn't seem phased. "Yeah. I know. Did you really think I'd stay with you after you cheated on me?"

I looked down at my hands. "No."

She stood up and walked over to the closet. She started putting her things into her suitcase. "I'll call you with information about the baby and when my next doctors appointment is." She closed up her luggage and came to stand in front of me. She bent down like she was going to kiss me and then smacked me across the face instead. "You're a bastard." She picked up her things and left the suite.

That was the second time within an hour that a girl had walked out on me.

* * *

As I sat on a plane by myself on the way home I kept thinking about how badly I'd screwed up.

_What made you think you could pull this off, Dickward?_ _Neither of those women deserved to be hurt like that. And you have a kid on the way! Way to be a good role model! You're such a stupid fucker!_

That is what my concious shouted at me the entire plane ride home.

Once I landed, I got my car out of the massive parking lot and drove to Rose and Em's place. It may have been eleven o'clock at night but I didn't care. I knocked on their door loudly.

"Some one better be dead." I heard Rose grumble as she unlocked the door. Once she saw it was me she looked alarmed. "What the hell are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

I hung my head. "They found out."

She crossed her arms and turned to walk away, letting me follow her. "Serves you right." She said as she sat on the couch.

"But that's not my only problem." I said. "Tanya's pregnant."

"Ooh," Emmett said as he came into the room. "Dude, you're royally fucked."

I sighed loudly. "I know. I just hope Bella can forgive me. It'll be a miracle if she does."

Rose stood up. "Well I'm going back to bed." She touched my shoulder as she passed. "Good luck, Eddie."

I didn't need luck. I needed Lady-friggin-Miracle.

**SO sorry it's short. I'll try to make it better next time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And wish me luck with the new school! :)**

**-Kelli**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. This is strictly fiction…hence the fiction in fanfiction.

**A/N: So I've had some people say "All that medical stuff isn't right! She should be doing -blah blah- right now! Not that!"... People, I know. This is just a FANFICTION. Hardly any of this medical stuff is gonna be right. If you want a more medically accurate story, go read (and review) my story Express Yourself. Thanks!**

**And I say sorry to whatgirl003 and anyone else who is following both FLCT and EY. These stories are sort of similar. This one sort of set off the other one. You might get some repeat situations. :(**

**Chapter 12:**

**BPOV**

It seemed that the world was mocking me. I would over hear the name Edward from someone at the coffee shop or I would read about some guy named Edward in the newspaper.

I flopped down ont he couch at home and flipped on the TV. It just so happened to be on TLC's show A Baby Story. And I about screamed out loud when the family's last name was Edwards. I turned off the TV and buried my face in the couch. I screamed into a pillow.

I hadn't talked to Edward for almost a week. He'd tried calling me. He'd sent flowers. He'd even sent his brother, Emmett, to come talk to me. But I was still angry at him and wasn't prepared to talk to him yet. I still hadn't made my decision if I wanted to forgive him and give him a second chance.

On the one hand, he_ had_ been honest with me and told me himself rather than me finding out myself. And he could've just not told me at all and dumped Tanya and his child. But he's a good man, sort of, and he wouldn't do that.

But then on the other hand, he was a lying, cheating, bastard who broke my heart.

I laid on the couch for almost an hour thinking things through. But eventually I had to get up. I had another doctors appointment today. Today Dr. Nichols and I were going to look at a new possible treatment for my lukemia.

As I drove to the doctors office, I found myself subconciously driving by Edward's apartment. I saw his silver Volvo parked on the street outside of it. As the tears started in my eyes I sped up and drove away. I felt all torn up inside.

At the doctor's office, I calmed down a little. I sat in Dr. Nichols's with him and we talked about my illness.

"So, Bella, it looks like your next best bet is a bone-marrow transplant." Dr. Nichols said to me.

I nodded. "When can we start that?"

"As soon as we find you a bone-marrow match for the transplant." He looked through his files. "And it seems that all your immidiate family have no match to you."

I sighed. "That's really unfortunate. Is there any other way I can get a transplant match?"

He looked sad. "Well, we do have a transplant waiting list but it could take months before your number gets called, so to speak. Is there anyone else you could ask about testing for a match?"

I bit my lip. I'd already had my family do test a while ago, and none of them matched. My friends had also tested too. There was only one person who I knew and hadn't asked to test yet...Edward.

"Well, there is one person..."

* * *

I drove down the familiar street as slow as I could. I didn't really want to ask Edward to do this for me, because I still hadn't made my decision about he and I yet.

But this was literally, a life or death matter. He'd help me right?

I parked my car in front of his apartment and sat for a bit trying to bring up my courage. I took a deep breath and slowly exited the car. I walked carefully up the steps and to the door of the apartment. I took another deep breath as I pressed the call button for his apartment.

"Yeah?" Edward's beautiful voice answered. But it didn't sound as smooth as normal. I missed him so much.

I hadn't said anything so Edward asked again. "Yeah? Tanya, is that you?"

Tayna. I should've known he'd be waiting on her. She could show up any second. Why had I come here? He was obviously over me. He wouldn't help me now. I turned to walk away but dropped my keys. I had trouble finding them on the ground because my eyes were blurred with tears.

Then I heard the door behind me open. "Bella!" Then I was pulled into a pair of strong arms that calmed me instantly. "Shh...love, it's okay. What's wrong?" I didn't care that I was crying on Edward's chest. I didn't care that I was crying because of him. I didn't care that he saw me having a breakdown. I just didn't care.

Once I was calmed down enough to speak, Edward looked straight into my eyes. His were red and puffy, like he'd been crying, too. "Bella...please, talk to me." He begged. I looked away.

"I n-need your...h-help." I said.

He brushed his fingers along my jaw line. "Of course. Anything, you name it."

I looked at him now. "Are you sure?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes, anything you want, I'll give to you. I promise."

"Can we go inside first?" I wiped my eyes on my shirt sleeve as he took my hand and led me inside.

I sat down on the couch in the small living room while Edward got me a glass of water. "Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down in the armchair across from me.

I nodded, then paused, then shook my head. "No...It's about my lukemia."

I saw his body go stiff. I knew he wouldn't want to help. "What about it?" He asked sharply.

I might as well tell him anyway. "My doctor and I are going to try a bone-marrow transplant and see if that works. But, I need a match first. None of my family or friends have a match to me and if I go onto a waiting list for a match it could be months, or never, before I can get a match." I explained to him. "I was wondering if you'd test and see if you're a match for me."

He opened his mouth to speak. _Here it comes..._I thought. "How soon can we get this done?"

_Huh?_ "Huh?"

"How soon can I test to be a match with you? I don't want you to have to wait very long."

"Wait, so you'll help me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He looked at me funny. "Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I've been avoiding you for the past week, and maybe because you're about to be a dad to your girlfriend's baby."

"Ex."

"What?" I asked him.

"Ex-girlfriend. She and I are no longer together. But I am still going to step up and be a dad to that baby." He said the last part in a final and devotional tone.

Knowing that he wouldn't just abandon his child made me crack a small smile. But it disappeared from my face before Edward could see. "So, I guess we could have the tests done as soon as possible. When are you off work next?"

He sighed. "I, uh...I don't work at the advertising firm anymore."

My brow furrowed. "Why not?"

He smiled a faintly. "I got that job at Seattle Memorial Hospital."

"Oh, well that's great." I said honestly with a smile. I couldn't believe that we'd only been talking and in each other's presence for a few mintues and I was already smiling again. Maybe forgiveness wasn't completely ruled out...

We continued with small talk for a little while longer before I decided to bring up the big elephant in the room.

"So...why'd you do it?" I asked him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly bronze hair. "The honest truth is that I was only dating Tanya because her uncle was my boss and my boss basically said if I dated her, my job performance would increase imensly. I know that sounds completely horrible, and it is. I should never have done it. I regret it so much. But then when I met you, I didn't think about Tanya at all. I just went with my heart and it was screaming at me to love you. And I did. I fell in love with you and it was probably the easiest thing I have ever done. It's so easy to love you." He took a breath. "And then I had my _brilliant_ idea of taking both of you to Oahu. I am so sorry about that. And I really was going to break up with Tanya. But then she dropped the bomb and thing just sort of fell apart from there." He sighed a shaky sigh. "And seeing you walk out that door that night broke my heart into a million different pieces, all of which you took with you." He got down on his knees in front of me and took my hand in his. "Bella, I am _so_ sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that. And I know it's going to take a fucking miracle for you to forgive me or at least talk to me again, but even if I have to wait a lifetime, I will. I will wait forever for you." He took another breath and said his next words with a very devotional tone. "I love you, Isabella Swan. You are the only woman for me...ever. I promise you that." He let go of my hand, stood up, and walked into the kitchen.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking about all the information he'd given me. He loved me. And with love, things always turn out okay in the end.

I stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He was leaning on the counter with his head in his hands rubbing his temples. I put my hand on his arm.

"I'm not saying I forgive you completely. It's going to take a while for that, but what I am going to do is try to forgive you a little bit more each day. I love you, too, Edward. More than you probably know. And what you did to both me and Tanya was mean, heartless, and selfish. I'm glad you're going to take care of your child regerless of my decision. That's a real man." I dropped my hand. "We can talk to Dr. Nichols about the tests tomorrow afternoon if that's okay with you."

He smiled a bit and nodded. "That's perfect."

As I was about to leave, I turned to him. "I love you, Edward."

He smiled. "I love you too, Bella."

I got into my car and drove home.

**Soo...Did y'all hate it? Please tell me in a review!**

**And here's a short AN for Express Yourself: I'm currently working on chapter 8. It's taking longer than I thought, with school and other things keeping me busy. I'll try to get it up by next weekend!**

**Review Please!**

**-Kelli**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes, too long since I last updated. I suck. We've established this. Now...on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 13:**

"Bella." Dr. Nichols said as he came into his office where Bella and I were waiting for the results of the match test. He sat down at his desk and looked at the both of us. "I'm sorry to say that Edward is not a match to you."

Bella sighed. I could hear tears in her voice. I held my hand out for her to hold but she shook her head and shifted away from me in her chair. Bella had told me that she'd try to forgive me and that was more than enough for now. I wouldn't push her into a relationship that quick. I knew she'd take her time and do what was right. Even if that was leaving me.

"A-are there any other options?" Bella asked, fighting tears.

Dr. Nichols thought for a moment. "There is one other treatment but it also has a really long waiting list."

"Just tell me, please. I'll go on the waiting list if I have to." Bella told him.

"It's cord blood. You know, from babies' umbliacle cords when they're born. That blood is strong in stem cells which can help you."

Bella put her head in her hands. "How can you just ask some random stranger, 'Can I have your baby's cord blood?'."

"Well, if you know someone who is going to have a baby, that would be easier to ask." Dr. Nichols's said.

Bella shrugged. "No one I know is having a baby right now."

_But someone I know is..._I though to myself. "Wait." I said. "What about Tanya?"

Bella gave me a look. "You really think she'd help _me_?" She scoffed loudly. "I don't think she'll go for that..."

* * *

~*~ Later that Day ~*~

"_Please_ Tanya..." I pleaded on my knees in front of her. "Please. You'll be saving a life."

She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think it would bother me if that whore died."

_That_ outraged me. I stood up and started pacing out of anger. If I didn't I might've done something I would regret. "Tanya, do you know how much of an arrogant, self-centered, bitch that makes you sound?" I threw my arms up in the air furiously.

She stood up, one hand on her slightly round middle, the other on her hip. "You know, I could just run away and you will never see your baby again! Do you want that?"

I ran my hands through my hair. The bitch was good at blackmail. "No, I don't want that." I looked into her eyes. "Please, Tanya." I begged. "I'll give you anything you want, within reason."

She thought about this for a second. "Ten grand." She said with an evil smile.

"Of course. I'll get you the money as soon as you give the cord blood." I was smiling. I would have to sell basically everything I had and maybe move in with Em and Rose, but I could get the ten thousand dollars. I would do it for Bella.

She shook a newly painted and manicured finger at me. "No, not from you. From her."

"Why her?"

"Because I want to make the bitch suffer. I'll start by cleaning out her bank account." She sat back down on the bed and flipped on the TV.

I sighed, left the room, and pulled out my phone.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I told her. "She said the only way she'd give the cord blood is if...you pay her ten thousand dollars." I ran a hand through my hair again.

"I don't have that kind of money!" I heard her sigh loudly. "I'll go on the waiting list. It's my last option..."

I rack my brain. "There has to be some other way. I don't want you to have to wait for treatment."

"Edward, I'm not any more special than anyone else with lukemia. I will go on the waiting list like everyone else does."

I check that I'm out of earshot from Tanya. "What if I gave you the money to give to her?"

She gasped. "Edward, no! I will not let you do that."

"Why not? I can get the money. Bella, I want you to get treatment as soon as possible."

"No. I do not want you to give me the money. I won't accept it."

I sighed. I knew she'd say that. "You'd think with all the attention she'd get, Tanya would be more than willing to do this." Then I think about my words. "Wait a second! That's it!"

"What is?" Bella says.

"I can just tell her about all the attention and she'll do it in an instant! That's the kind of self-centered person she is!" I was proud of my new revelation.

"Do you really think that will work?" Bella asked.

"I'm positive." I said with a smile.

**A/N: I'm sorry. It's short. It's crappy. It's gonna get better...I think.**

**Please Bear With ME!**

**-Kelli**


End file.
